Star Wars: The Star Rider Episode 1: Pilot (Part 1)
by ndwwrestler2
Summary: In part 1 of the pilot episode of Star Wars: The Star Rider, our (Anti) Heros are put into a bit of an uncomfortable situation. This episode will also introduce another character that will play a pretty big role in the series...


The Gamorrean was heavier than expected, but fortunately Jak and Sig were able drag the creature's unconscious body onto the Star Rider. Jak and Sig managed to get the huge beast in the cargo hold. Jak stopped to catch his breath.

"Are they really born this heavy!?" Jak said.

Sig stopped to take a breath as well.

"Where did you put those cuffs?" Sig asked

"Engine room, I'll go get em." He said.

Jak started to leave, but then he noticed that the Gamorrean was starting to wake up, the stun effects were wearing off. Jak reached for his blaster, but Sig decided to slam her fist hard into the Gamorreans skull, knocking him unconscious again. Jak looked at her. "

Was that really necessary?" Jak asked.

"No. But if felt good." Sig responded.

"We could've just stunned him, again." He said.

"I like trying new things." Sig said with little care in her voice.

Jak went off to the engine room to grab the cuffs, when all of sudden the ship's alarm went off. Jak flipped a nearby switch and spoke into the intercom.

" What we got Moz?" Jak asked.

"Looks like we got caught into a tractor beam." Moz answered.

"Can you get an ID on whoever is pulling us in?"

"Whoever it is, has a big ship, that's all I know until I get visual." Moz responded.

Jak went into the dining room area, flipped a switch, and he saw the ship. Immediately his hands got sweaty, and his heart skipped a few beats. It was an Imperial Star Destroyer. Jak immediately ran into the cockpit. Moz turned around in his seat.

"You guys didn't happen to piss off any Imps did you?" Moz asked.

"We met some unwelcoming Lawmen, but no Imps." Jak responded.

"Have we've been hailed?" Jak asked.

"No." Moz said with a strange tone in his voice.

"But when a ship is getting pulled in by a tractor beam, they're supposed to contact the ship and let them know they're being boarded. Whoever it is running that ship isn't following Imperial procedures." Moz stated.

Jak nodded his head in agreement.

"Pirates then." Jak said.

"I think we are going to need a plan real quick." Moz said.

"I'll talk with Sig. In the meantime, keep the com open in case they want to talk to us." Jak said.

"Will do."

...

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled like a rancors pit that had gotten set up in a trash compactor. Nya-Ray Feynock wasn't going to say it out loud, but whoever was in charge of cleaning the place was doing a lousy job.

["What is this pitiful creature that sits before me?"] The worm-like creature said.

Quickly Nya bowed before him.

"Mighty Jabba. My apologies, but I was searching for you, in hopes that I may find work within your palace." Nya said. Jabba the Hutt look down on her considerably . He then laughed.

["Pretty enough in the face to be a dancer...but too skinny in the body."]

Nya let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She had heard rumors how Hutts treat their "entertainment" and she was hoping she wouldn't have to be condemned to that fate.

["If you wish to serve me, I will allow so. My majordomo will assign you a task.] Jabba said.

A red-skinned Twi-lek approached her.

["You may rise."] The alien said.

She did so and then bowed her head to Jabba.

"Thank you gracious Jabba." She said.

The Twi-lek gestured to Nya to follow him. She did so.

["We are in need of waitress-servants in the palace. Talk to Hinasa and she'll show you to your room, and if you are confused as to what to do, just follow Hin's lead, understood."]

"Of course." Nya responded.

[" You may make small talk with others in the palace, but make sure you don't get in a talkative mood. Do that and we will have a lot of unhappy guests. You will be punished if you make guests unhappy.]

"Understood." Nya confirmed.

They stopped in the kitchen. A pink-skinned woman with beautiful blue eyes approached them.

["Hinasa, this is our newest servant to the mighty Jabba. Show her to her quarters and instruct the child of her duties."] The Twi-lek said.

"Understood." Hinasa said.

Nya was surprised. So far all those she had talked to in the palace spoke their native languages instead of basic. Nya was relieved to find that she could interact with someone that spoke her language. The Twi-lek left Nya with the Hinasa.

"Follow me hon, I'll show you your room."

Nya did so. They approached her quarters. The pink-skinned woman opened the door, and to Nya's surprise the room was a pretty decent size.

"There are some luxuries to being servant to the Hutt." Hinasa said

"I can see that." Nya agreed.

"So what's your name hon? Hinasa asked.

"Nya-Ray. But most people just call me Nya."

"So what kind of debt do you owe?" Hinasa said .

Nya looked at Hinasa with confusion.

" I don't owe any debts." Nya responded.

"Then how did you end up here?" Hinasa asked.

"I was looking for work. And I ended up finding work and a place to stay." Nya answered.

"So you came to Jabba's palace?" Hinasa asked with a little disbelief.

"Nowhere else to go." Nya said.

"Well just watch your step hon. This place can be hell. You'll need to be up in the morning, We'll get you some appropriate attire, and I'll be giving you instructions on what to do then. But for now just rest up."

"Yes Ma'am." Nya said.

Hinasa shut the door behind herself. Nya scoffed to herself. "Hell",The word echoing through her head. She's experienced so much pain and loss, and nobody could understand just exactly what hell really is.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Feeling sympathetic to herself was selfish, Nya knew it.

The bed was a rough in some places, but she was able to find a comfortable spot to relax. The current situation wasn't perfect she had to admit. But Nya knows that as long as she is an obedient servant to the Hutts and as long as she doesn't make any close attachments to anybody, she should be safe, at last.


End file.
